This invention relates to devices used for the treatment fuels and other liquids, more particularly, a device that breaks down and separates molecules within fuel causing the broken down molecules to burn more efficiently, thereby reducing build up of carbon in an engine and environmentally harmful emissions.
Molecules in liquids such as fuel, especially diesel fuel, have a tendency to bond to each other due to the opposite charges located on the molecules. The coagulation of particulate matter within fuel is especially a problem in fuel that has been stored for long periods of time. These bonds create groups of molecules which appears as a sludge to the human eye. The groups of molecules can clog fuel filters, clog fuel injectors and damage engines. Furthermore, these groups of molecules do not completely burn in the engine. Instead, only the outer portion of these large groups of molecules burn leaving the charred inner portions behind. The charred inner portions of these large groups of molecules create carbon deposits within engines and harmful emissions into the atmosphere in the for of particulate matter.
Conventional methods designed to control these problems include the use of apparatuses, such as Diesel Oxidation Catalysts (DOCs), Diesel Particulate Filters (DPFs), Closed Crankcase Ventilation (CCV) or fuel additives that include Urea, none of which address the problem associated with the coagulation of particulate matter prior to the fuel entering the engine, thereby still resulting in clogged fuel filters and carbon deposit build-up within an engine. In addition, these conventional methods are costly and require on-going maintenance in order to have any benefit to the user.
Although, there have been prior attempts at solving this problem using magnets to neutralize the charges of the molecules in fuel so the molecules do not attract to each other and coagulate, many of these prior devices have been ineffective because they do not provide for an adequate flow of fuel through the apparatus to the engine.
Therefore, a need exists for a device that will neutralize the charges of the molecules in fuel and other liquids while not impeding the flow of fuel to an engine.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Pat. No.Issue/Publication(U.S. unless stated otherwise)InventorDate2009/0050115SzalaiFeb. 26, 20092009/0013976MoriJan. 15, 20097,434,569WangOct. 14, 20087,377,268LuMay 27, 20087,351,337Milo et al.Apr. 01, 20082007/0227958MeeksOct. 04, 20072008/0056578Switzer et al.Mar. 17, 20052003/0168393TsunematsuSep. 11, 20036,450,155ArkfeldSep. 17, 2002JP2002227729Ota et al.Aug. 14, 20026,386,187PhykittMay 14, 20026,361,689MunzingMar. 26, 20026,143,171Van ArsenNov. 07, 20006,019,092GilliganFeb. 01, 20006,000,382AlbisettiDec. 14, 19995,882,514FletcherApr. 16, 19995,873,353MakitaFeb. 23, 19995,664,546De La Torre BarreiroSep. 09, 19975,487,370MiyazakiJan. 30, 19965,460,144Park et al.Oct. 24, 19955,076,246OnyszczukDec. 31, 19914,935,133HiramaJun. 19, 19904,716,024PeraDec. 29, 19874,569,737SakataFeb. 11, 19864,519,919Whyte et al.May 28, 19854,469,076WolffSep. 04, 19844,422,934Debney et al.Dec. 27, 19834,414,951SanetoNov. 15, 19834,372,852KovacsFeb. 08, 19833,614,691MiyataOct. 19, 1971